


reunion has come

by squishyserpent



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, i wrote this a while ago on twitter but, in this fic it came but i need it for real, nezumi WILL come home, nezumi come home, reunion will come, wanted to share it, yuh we fixing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyserpent/pseuds/squishyserpent
Summary: i've fallen back into a no.6 hole...i re-watched the anime and i'm planning on re-reading the manga. i wrote this a while ago but i wanted to share it, for any of the no.6 fans still out there....





	reunion has come

**Author's Note:**

> i've fallen back into a no.6 hole...i re-watched the anime and i'm planning on re-reading the manga. i wrote this a while ago but i wanted to share it, for any of the no.6 fans still out there....

It was raining. Raining ferociously, with wind shrieking and moaning at the earth, and branches whipping against glass and whatever they could reach. The weather was unsettling, or frightening, to some, but it was nostalgic and inviting to Shion. It reminded him of a night he refused to forget, a night that he kept in the forefront of his mind. On a night like this, it was impossible to not think about him.

Shion kept the windows closed this time, though. Years and years of open windows only brought him soaked papers, a chill, and disappointment. And loneliness, something he had learned to adapt to and accept. It would always be there, like the heart beating and aching inside of him.

Shion had just pushed the stack of papers atop his desk to the side, already making a mental note of what he had to do tomorrow, when he heard him. Not that he actually could be heard, because he was silent and indistinguishable in the darkness. He melted into it and became it. The sudden silence is what Shion heard, and his heart fell through his chest to his stomach.

The only light in the room was a candle, but the unlocked door had been softly opened, causing it to blow out.

“Shion.”

Shion was glad that he wasn’t holding anything, because he surely would have dropped it. He turned, eyes already adjusted to the dark, still alert and trained ages after his time in the Correctional Facility and the West Block.

“The doors were closed.” Nezumi stated, his emotions and face cloaked by the dark and his micro-fiber cloth.

“But it was unlocked.” Shion replied, moving towards the shadow he missed so dearly.

“True, I should appreciate that much.” The shadow hummed, smiling into Shion’s hair as he buried himself in him.

Shion clung to Nezumi, his fingers gripping the fabric of his scarf, an old thing he missed as dearly as Nezumi himself. The last image he had of it was when it whipped around, vanishing from his sight for what felt like a century. Nezumi kept his face in Shion’s hair, murmuring his name over and over again, his voice barely audible over the rain. Eventually, the word blended together into nothing but sound.

Shion only released Nezumi to reach for a light switch, so he could see his face. He flicked the switch, and was graced by the familiar glow of gray eyes, and the damp smile of the man he was waiting for.

“Nezumi,” Shion said, tears blurring his vision and warmly spilling down his face. He couldn’t remember the last time his tears felt this warm. They normally felt cold and empty.

Nezumi’s eyes looked surprisingly close to tears as well, beginning to glaze and melt into pools of silver. They squinted close as he smiled, wiping Shion’s tears.

“I’ve been here for less than a minute and I’ve already made you cry. Looks like things haven't changed much.” Nezumi said with a laugh, his voice tilting with sadness and underlying guilt.

“Well, you look close to crying as well.” Shion blubbered, poking Nezumi’s face and burying himself in his chest again.

“I kept the door unlocked every night, Nezumi.” Shion blurted, cherishing the way his name sounded out loud, solidifying that he was here. His words were a bit muffled by Nezumi’s jacket, but he didn’t care.

Nezumi tapped Shion, getting him to look at him.

“Shion, I thought about you every day. I didn’t forget you. I couldn’t. And I didn’t want to.” Nezumi’s words rang heavy with truth, his eyes serious yet genuine, their pools of gray radiating enough emotion to make up for their years apart. Nezumi shook him very slightly, letting the words sink in.

Shion smiled, knowing he truly meant it. As he had waited for him, a small yet menacing voice inside him had jeered at him, telling him he wasn’t coming back, that he had forgotten him. Yet here he was.

“Nezumi.”

“Hmm?”

“I want to kiss you, and this time, I don’t want it to be a goodbye kiss, or a promise kiss. I just want to kiss you.” Shion muttered, his eyes falling to his chest and making his way up to Nezumi's as he gained confidence.

“It won’t be a goodbye kiss.” Nezumi whispered, his face brighter than he had ever seen it, as bright and soft as the lights illuminating the room. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“It’ll be a welcome back kiss.” Shion added, his chest expanding as his heart fluttered.

“A welcome home kiss.” Nezumi corrected, finally connecting their lips.

Shion felt everything in him stop and go all at once, letting himself let go and come alive, breaking out of a shell he wasn’t aware he had built around him. Shion let his arms wrap around Nezumi’s back, bringing him as close as he could.

He knew Nezumi wasn’t going to leave him after he left his lips, but he didn’t want to let him go. He couldn’t bear to see his back again. To see him leave. So Shion kept him close.

He wasn’t going to let him get away so easily, never again. And Nezumi wouldn’t give him the chance to.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave feedback, it helps, and please follow my twitters! (anime) @yatosahoe (marvel+etc.) @starktomercury


End file.
